Leni and Lincoln's Relationship
by Mega DMX
Summary: This story is request story for Lexboss. The story is about the relationship of Lincoln and Leni. Rated change to M because future chapters will contain some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This a request to Lexboss. More chapters will come, enjoy.

Leni came home earlier because fashion school was cancelled today, she's bored so she want to try out Lincoln's game which is the one from the driving episode. She's having fun for a while until the game freeze. "Hey, game stop working. You're not going to ruin my day." she tries everything to fix it but manage to break it.

"Oh No! What have done?!"

Suddenly, she started having a fantasy where Lincoln found out about his broken game system.

"Leni, how could you? YOU BROKEN MY FAVORITE GAME SYSTEM! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!

she doesn't to find out, so she rush out of the house as she carriesand ran to a game store near by. She made it, push people out of her way until she get's to counter.

"How may I help you?"

"I broke my brother's game by accident. Do you have another game system?" Leni asked as she show him the broken game system.

"We do, but it cost $500.20."

"What?!" She check her purse and see a moth flies out of her purse. "Please, there's gotta to be another way.

"Sorry, Miss. If you don't got the money then you can't have it."

She frown and left the game store. Without any money, what she's going to do. Then, she got an idea, she'll have to find a job and earn the amount of money before Lincoln and the others return home from school. She try every job and didn't last longer as she gets kick out every time due to her clumsiness. Sulking, with no more jobs, she has no choice to return and face the consequences when Lincoln return's home.

As Leni came back home feeling sad, she jump scared when sees Lincoln looking around the living room.

"Hey, Leni. How's your day?"

"Class cancelled, so I stay home."

"Oh okay."

"Lincoln, there something I need to tell you.

Leni explain Lincoln on what happen as she started sobbing. "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" She cries loudly.

Lincoln hugs her.

"Don't cry, Leni, of course I forgive you."

"Really?" She said as she wipe her tears.

"Yeah. Besides, that game system was getting old and suffer so many problem. I'm planning on getting a new one, and when I did I want you to play with me as my player 2." He smiled.

She smiled and nodded as they hug again.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks later after chapter 1, Lincoln got a new game system and as promise he let her join playing with him. We see that they're playing a game that resembles to Street Fighter.

"Which button that does the super combo again?" Leni asked as she plays.

"Hold X and Right Bumper." Lincoln replied.

Leni did so as her character deliver Lincoln's character a finish blow defeating him.

"PLAYER 1 LOSE! PLAYER 2 WIN!" The announcer said.

"YES!" Leni cheered for herself.

"Well done, Leni. You finally bet." Lincoln smiled.

"I couldn't done it without you're help. Thank you." Leni said as she hugs her brother tightly.

"You're...welcome."

"Oh sorry." Leni apologizes as she let go of him.

Lincoln breathing heavily. "That's okay. What do you want to do know?"

"Oh, uh, let's watch some T.V." Leni said.

"Okay."

He switch the T.V. on and they watch some soap opera. One hour later, they finish watching their show as it went to credits.

"NO! Why did they end there on the cliffhanger?! Lincoln said.

"I know! I want to know what's going to happen to the Pine brothers when they meet their long lost sister!" Leni said.

Lincoln sighed. "Looks like we'll have to wait in three weeks."

"You know, Lincoln. I have fun hanging out with you for several weeks, usually when I asked Lori she be all like "Can't talk. I'm texting Bobby". Leni said.

"Sorry to hear that. But you know Lori."

"Yeah I know."

There were silence for a moment.

"Lincoln, can I asked you something."

"Sure."

"Several weeks ago I broke you're game system and easily forgave me. Why? When I screw things up, Lori and the other girls wouldn't talk to me for weeks." Leni explained.

"Because I care for you Leni and I know you never break my stuff on purpose. The others should know better not be angry with you." Lincoln said

Leni blushes a bit. "Thanks, again."

Lori ran down the stairs.

"Leni, come on 3:00! Shopping time!" Lori said happily.

"Uh, Lori, do mind if I stay here. I'm hanging out with Lincoln." Leni said.

"No can do. I'm going to need you're help for the shopping" Lori said as she grab her hand.

"But...Lincoln."

"It's okay, Leni. We'll hang out later." Lincoln smiled.

"Okay." Leni smiled.

As Lori diving, she look at Leni beside her and sees that she doesn't look so happy as she look at the window at her side.

"You're awfully quiet."

Leni didn't say anything, she continues looking at windows, and remembering the fun times that she and Lincoln for couple weeks.

 _"Oh Lincoln. I miss you already."_ Leni thought.

"Leni? Leni?!

"Huh? What?

"You haven't say anything since I started driving. What's the matter?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Really."

"Okay? We're here. You ready for shopping?" Lori said smiling.

"Sure. Whatever." Leni said in a not so happy tone.

Hours in the mall, Lori have been shopping while Leni is feeling bump as she helps carrying her stuff. They took a break and sat on the bench, Lori noticed Leni is still bum.

"Leni, please tell me what's wrong. You haven't shop once, you love doing that."

Leni sighed. "Well...

"Hey, Lori."

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Lori asked as she blushes.

"Lori, can we talk private." Bobby said feeling uneased.

"Okay? Wait here, I won't be gone soon." Lori said to Leni as she follows Bobby.

Leni sighed. She decided to text on Lincoln to see if he's alright. He replay to her and said "I'm good. How's you're shopping with Lori". Just before Leni could reply to him, Lori returns after talking with Bobby. Leni look at her and sees that she looks look she's about to cry.

"Let's go. We're going home." Lori said as she hold he tears.

"Lori, are you..."

"Let's go!" Lori said as she power walk.

"What just happen?" Leni grabs the bag and follows her.

Sorry about that I left half it out while typing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter has to be super short I've been very stressful today school problems, and money problems. Next chapter I promise it will be much longer.**

* * *

Lincoln was sitting on his couch watching Changeformers. He check on his phone to see if Leni could reply to, but didn't.

 _"She's probably busy shopping with Lori."_

Suddenly, he hears the front door kick open, it was Lori who tearing up a bit. She ran upstairs and slam the door. Leni walks in with her stuff.

"Leni, what's wrong with, Lori?"

"I don't know. She wasn't sad before she talks to Bobby."

"Bobby?"

Lincoln and Leni head upstairs to Lori and Leni's room which is lock. Lincoln knock on the door.

"Lori."

"GO! AWAY!"

"Lori, please, tell me what happen at the mall."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT! NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Lori, this my room too! You can't lock me out!

"I CAN! AND I WILL!"

Leni sighed. "Great. Now where am I suppose to sleep?"

"You can come crash into my room for the mean time."

"Oh, Lincoln. You don't have to do this for me. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Really."

Leni smiled. "Thank you, Lincoln. Lori, since you won't let me in, can you at least bring me some clothes!"

Lori opens the door with her eyes red from crying so hard, she gave her clothes, and slam the door. Later that night, the entire loud family struggles to sleep but couldn't because Lori is crying really loudly. In Lincoln's room, Lincoln turn left and right trying to sleep.

"Lincoln, I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"I wish there's something we could do to cheer her up."

Lincoln suddenly have idea. "Maybe there is."

"What?"

"You'll see, but first we need sleep." He opens his draw and take out four sound-canceling earbuds.

"You have four?"

"Just in case." He said giving one to her.

"Thank you. Night." She smiled as she put them on.

"Night." He replied as he put them on.

"What?!"

"I said night!"

"What?!"

Lincoln took her plugs off. "I said goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight, Lincoln." She smiled.

He gave her the plugs and she puts them on. They fell asleep together as the plugs automatically turn on blocking the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

At the County Fair:

'Why the heck you two bring me here?" Lori asked sounding abit upset.

"Duh, we're like trying to cheer you up silly." Leni smiled.

"I'm not in the mood to have fun"

"Ahh don't say that, Lori. Just give it a chance, you're going to have so much fun." Lincoln said.

Lori sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a chance."

"Then, let's go!" Lincoln and Leni said as they grab her into county fair.

Hours went by, Lincoln and Leni laughs and throughout their playtime in the carnival, Lori has the same depressed look on her face. Later, they sat on the bench feeling sad.

"Listen, I appreciate for what you guys try to do for me, but I don't think I'll be cheering you up for awhile. I'll be in the van when you're done." Lori said as leaves.

"Lincoln, I think our plan didn't work." Leni told Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, guys!"

"Clyde?! What are you doing here?!" Lincoln asked.

"I was...uh, uh. Hey, listen, I know why my sweet is sad because that jerk Bobby is moving away and won't be returning."

"What? He's move-wait, how could you known that?"

"Well...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Clyde was with his dads at the shopping center when he spotted Lori who is talking to Bobby, he sneaks away, and hide in the corner and listen in.

"What do you need to talk about my boo-boo bear?"

"Yeah, uh, listen, I have some bad news. I'm moving away."

Lori laughed. "Good one sweetie. That was pretty funny."

Lori look at her boyfriend's face and see that he's serious. "You're moving away? But why?"

"My dad got a new job located over Texas. We'll be leaving in around six in the morning."

Lori was about to cry but hold it in. "You...JERK!"

"Lori?"

"How could you do this?! After everything we've been through, you're going to move! I thought you love me!"

"Baby, of course I love."

"Then, why didn't you say you're parents that you can't because our love!"

"I...I...

"You know what forget! Have fun in Texas!" Lori said as she leaves.

"Lori, wait!"

 ***Flashback end***

* * *

"So, that's what happen." Leni said.

"Poor, Lori. I can't believe their relationship just ended." Lincoln said.

"Yeah that's sad. Which means this is my chance to ask Lori out!" Clyde said with a big grin.

"Clyde, I don't think it's the-and you're already gone."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know."

Lori was almost out of the fair until she heard some one is calling her name. She turn and see that it was Clyde who put tissue in both of his nostrils. "Oh, Clyde. Hey, look I'm literally not in the mood..."

"I know what happen to you and Bobby. I was at the mall with my parents and I overheard what you and Bobby said."

"You what?!" Lori took a deep breath. "I'm going to let this slide."

"I can't bare to see my sweets feeling down. So, I came to get you're smile back." Clyde said.

"Lincoln and Leni already try but it didn't work."

"But I know a place where you'll enjoy. What do you say?"

Lori began to think.

"Looks like I'll be moving into you're room, Lincoln. Because now Lori is feeling even worse." Leni said.

"Well, not worse. She still the same as before."

"Lincoln, look!"

Lincoln look where Leni is pointed and sees Lori talking to Clyde. "Oh my god. Clyde didn't bleed out and pass out." He then noticed that Lori is smiling and Clyde cheered. He waive to her goodbye as he leaves. They dash to Lori and tell her on what's going.

"You don't have to worry. Clyde is taking me somewhere I really like, but their some many of them. But whatever."

"Look, Clyde told us what happen between..."

"Don't finish. You know what, I want to get over Bobby as soon as possible and Clyde is the guy. He maybe a little weird but at at least he didn't move away." Lori said.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Alright, let's go home." Lori said.

* * *

Later that day:

Lori walks down the stairs wearing the dress from "Saving the date". "I'll be back at seven, so don't go in my room!" Lori said as close the door behind her. Lincoln got up from the couch, look out the window as he sees his sister drove off with the van. Lincoln rush up upstairs to his room to talk to Leni. "You ready, Leni. We got to go catch up with her without being seen."

"Ready. But can we make a quick stop, first?"

"Okay."

"Yay!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lori stop at Clyde's house as he sees Clyde in his tux. She tries not to blush on how handsome he is. Clyde get in the van next to Lori.

"Good evening, my lady."

"It's 5:00."

"I know." Clyde smiled.

"So, you said you know a place. Which one?"

"It's the one that you really love." Cylde said as he gets. "Follow my directions and you'll see.

"Alright." Lori said as she began driving.

What they didn't know is that Lincoln and Leni are following them in a cab. "I wonder where they going? Do you know, Lincoln?' Leni asked. Lincoln.

"I'm not sure, but the direction there going and I think I might know where the going. Driver, keep on tailing that van."

"Alright, but it's going to cost you." The Driver said.

"That's fine." Lincoln said.

"Are you sure, Lincoln. You said you're saving the rest of your money to buy a collection of Ace Savvy the complete series." Leni said.

"It's fine. Besides, this more important than comic books."

"Really?"

"Really, Really." Lincoln smiled.

"Aw, Lincoln. That's the nicest thing you ever did." Leni smiled.

Leni gave Lincoln a big hug as he blushes. The Driver look at the two and gagged.

* * *

Back with Lori and Clyde, they arrived in front of a French/Mexican fusion restaurant. Clyde got out the van first so he can open the door for Lori. The two walked into the restaurant and Lori's eyes were wide open and her mouth open with a gasped. She sees their table set, candles lighted, food already set, and a band playing Mexican music.

"I made some calls to set up for our date and have my dad help pay this service. Lori." Clyde said pulling out a seat for her.

Lori giggles. "Why thank you." She sat down.

Clyde walk to his seat and sit down. He poured some red liquid on to their glasses. Lori pick up her glass as looks closely on to it.

"Is this-

"Cherry soda. Yes." Clyde replied her interrupting her question.

"Oh." Lori take a sip.

* * *

Leni and Lincoln arrived late to the restaurant. They sneak inside so Lori and Clyde wouldn't see them as they found a table that is on the other side of restaurant which allow them to get a view on Lori and Clyde. They sat in their seats and look on two.

"Let's get started." Lincoln said as looks at Lori and Clyde.

"Get started for what?" Leni asked.

"To spy on them, remember." Lincoln told Leni.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, can we like eat something first. I'm hungry." Leni said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah me too. Let's eat first then we go back spying on Lori and Clyde. I still have some bit of money left to spend." Lincoln smiled.

"Yaay!" Leni cheered.

"Shush, Leni." Lincoln said.

"Oh, sorry. Yaay." Leni cheered quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Lori, you having a good time?" Clyde asked.

"I guess." Lori said feeling depressed.

"What's wrong, Lori? You haven't touch your food."

"I'm sorry, Clyde. This is wonderful and all, but I still can't get over Bobby. After everything we've been through, he decided to move out with his family without a second. I thought he loves me, but no, he only broke my heart. Maybe it's me. Maybe because I've been calling him and texting him everyday without a break, he's probably got tired of me and agreed to move out." Lori explained feeling more depressed

"Hey, hey, hey, now." Clyde got up from his seat and comforts her by giving her a warm hug. "Don't say that, Lori. You have nothing to do with it, you're the nicest, most beautiful girl I ever known, and you deserve a better man who treat you right. Maybe like...me."

Lori blushes. "Oh, Clyde. That's literally the sweetest thing you ever say."

Everyone is already on the dance floor as they dance to a different music. Lori and Clyde look at each other with a smile on their face.

"What do you say? Wanna dance?

"Heck yeah." She grab his hand and take him to the dance floor.

On the other side...

Leni stop eating as she spotted Lori and Clyde at the dance floor. "Linky!"

"Leni, keep your voice. Remember we're spying on them." Lincoln said.

"Sorry, but look. They're dancing together." Leni pointed.

"Really?' Lincoln turn his head saw the two enjoying dance together. Lori is having a blast making her forget all about the broke up with Bobby.

"Wow. Clyde did it. She's finally happy. Look's like everything is okay." Lincoln smiled.

"So, where like done, here?"

"I guess so."

"Can we like dance a bit before we go?"

"Why not."

"Cool! Oops I did it again." She grab his hand and rush to the dance floor. But they stay far away from Lori and Clyde so they won't get caught. Lincoln and Leni started dancing. Lincoln do a freestyle in front of Leni which she is amazed by it. "Wow, Lincoln. Those were some cool moves." Leni said as she continues dancing.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

"Check out my dance move." Leni began waving her hips in front of him, and then she twerks in front of him. Lincoln watches her as she twerks, he couldn't stop staring but couldn't help it because she got some cute buns. Something strange starting to happen to him he blushes, and his pants started to get tighter which got him snap back to reality.

"Awesome dance, Leni. I'll be right back, got to used the bathroom." Lincoln said as he rushes to the bathroom.

"Okay. But hurry back, I got some other new dance move you got to see." Leni said still twerking.

Lincoln rush inside, he noticed that he's the only one in the bathroom. He got into one of the stall, lock the door behind, and sat on a toilet as he zip down so his manhood could come out. He looks at it and sees that he's hard.

"I don't understand. Why am I so hard? All I did is watching Leni dance, but sudden...unless, no, it's wrong. But I can't stop thinking about her butt."

Lincoln tries to stop himself but the image on his head grown stronger and with choice he started stoking his manhood. He pants and moan as he stroke it faster thinking about Leni's behind. He masturbate for a few minutes until he reach a climax. He pants and say...

"What have I done."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Lincoln and Leni are in a cab heading back home. Lincoln is still stun on what he has done as Leni hums the music from the restaurant.

"This has been great, Lincoln. Clyde cheer up Lori and we get to have some fun at the same time, right? Lincoln?"

"Huh, w-what?"

"You okay? You've been quiet ever since you came out of the bathroom?" Leni asked him.

"I-it's nothing. I'm okay, just tired."

The cab reach at their home first before Lori. Lincoln and Leni got out of cab, he pays the cab driver and the two walk into the house. They see that the rest of their siblings are on the couch watching T.V. until they spotted them.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Luna asked them.

"We're spying on Lori to see if Clyde could cheer her up." Lincoln answered.

"Did it worked?" Lana asked.

"It did. Listen, don't tell Lori on what we did okay. I'm going to bed." Lincoln said walking upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Lola asked.

"I've ask him the same thing and he said it's nothing." Leni explained.

This makes Leni feel more concern on Lincoln.

* * *

Lori stop by at Clyde's home to drop him off.

"I had a fun time tonight, Clyde."

"Me too."

"Thanks for cheering me up. I needed that after my breakup." Lori said.

"Hey, you deserve to be happy. I'll always be there when you're in the blue."

"Thanks. Uh, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I could used some company."

"Sure! But as a date?!"

"Wow there, tiger. We're just going to hang out. When you're Eighteen, then you can take me on a date."

Clyde smiled. Alright! I'll be looking forward to it! Night, Lori."

"Night, Clyde." Lori waived as she drove off.

* * *

Back home, Lincoln is struggling to go to sleep but he's been having trouble forgetting the image of Leni. In his dream, we see Lincoln running through an empty city as it someone is chasing him. He huff and puff as fast as he could until he reach to an dead end. The noise are getting louder when he knows it's getting closer.

 _"There you are, sexy."_

Lincoln sees a bunch of naked Leni appeared with sexy grins on their face.

 _"Why did you run away from us? Don't you love us?"_ Leni's said as they move closer.

"I do but not like this." Lincoln said terrifying.

 _"We'll make you love us. Whatever you like it or not."_

 _"NO! PLEASE!"_

All the Leni's got close to him as they pin on the ground and strip him down, and are ready to have some fun with him as they giggled.

" _NO! NO! NOOOO!"_

Lincoln woke up from a nightmare. His face is covered in sweat as he pants heavily. Lincoln got up from his bed and look at himself in the mirror as his sweat drips.

"What's happening to me? Why can't I stop thinking about Leni?" Lincoln asked himself as he cover his face sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three days since the "incident", Lincoln has been avoiding Leni since then. Whenever she needs help from her brother or say hi to him he either make a run for it or come up with some excuses to not hang out with Leni which she fall for it. But the last excuse make her feel considered about him.

Leni walk into her bedroom. Next to her is Lori on her bed painting her toenails, she notices Leni feeling a bit bum.

"Is something the matter, Lori?" Lori asked her.

"It's Lincoln."

"What about him?"

"Lincoln stop talking to me in...um...Lori, what's between two and four?"

Lori sighed. "Three."

"Yeah three. It's been three days and Lincoln for some reason stops talking to me."

"He's stop talking to you?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Did I do something to make him made at me?"

"Have you done something to make him mad?"

"No."

"Hmmm maybe you should go talk to him and asked him why. With Lincoln, he probably have a good explanation." Lori said going back to painting her toenails.

"You're right. Thank you, Lori." Leni smiled.

"My pleasure."

Leni leaves the bedroom.

Lori finish painting her toenails, she take her phone and took a picture and send it to Clyde to see his reaction, she got an text from Clyde which said "They look pretty. It matches your beautiful eyes." with an emoji smile. Lori giggled. "Thank you Clyde. Just wait for a few years and I'm all yours."

Lincoln was laying on his bed with his underwear reading his latest new issue of Ace Savvy. Leni bust into his room which gasped Lincoln as he quickly cover himself with his sheet.

"Leni!"

"I'm sorry I did that, but we need to talk." Leni said being serious.

"What's there to talk about?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ever since with Lori and Clyde, you've been avoiding me lately. Why? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No no, Leni. You didn't do something to make me mad."

"Then, why haven't you talk to me?"

Lincoln wants to answer but stay silent, he doesn't want Leni to be disgust of him for he did at the restaurant bathroom. "I...I can't answer that, Leni. But known this, you never make me angry."

"Then, please, spend some time with me."

"I'm sorry, Leni. Just not right now. Not until I solve my "big" problem."

"Problem?"

Lincoln then smack himself for telling her that. "Eh, forgot what I said."

"No, tell me, what problem you're having?"

Lincoln really don't want to tell her, he needs to come up with something and fast.

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln then got an idea. "Hey, Leni. I think mom is calling you."

"Calling me? But I didn't hear mom calling me?"

"Oh, yes, I did hear her. She was speaking in muffled but she said she wants to speak with you in the kitchen it's important." Lincoln lied.

"Oh, okay. We'll chat later." Leni said leaving his room.

Lincoln drop his comic and search for his pants.

Leni walk to the kitchen to see what she want but then she just remembered. "Wait a sec, mom went to work." The front door slam; she rush to the window and sees Lincoln making a run for it.

Leni is now mad. "Hmph. Fine, Lincoln. I tried asking you nicely and now you're pushing me to do something that I will never do...spy on you.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. Just letting you know that I'll be working on the next chapter but in the mean time check out my other Loud House stories; Especially Ace and The Full House Gang.**


	9. Chapter 9

Luna came by the door feeling exhausted. She walks in and spotted Leni hiding behind a lamp.

"Uh, dude. What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding so I can spy on Lincoln on what's he's doing." Leni answered.

"Why?"

"Lincoln is hiding something from and he won't tell me. I'm going to keep an eye on and see what he's doing."

"So, he's keeping a secret from you huh? Well, you should probably hide under his bed that he won't see you and you can listen on our bro. I mean this wrong but if you really want to do this, then go hide under his bed."

"Wow! Thanks, Luna! You wanna help me?" Leni offer her.

"Sorry, sis. I'm going to crash on the bunker. My body, my feet are killing me for jamming with the guys. Good luck." Luna said heading upstairs.

* * *

At the park, Lincoln is sitting on bench. He sighed and thankfully found a place to get his mind of Leni.

"Hi, Linky."

Lincoln gasped when hear's Leni's voice. But it turns out to be a red head greeting her boyfriend.

"Hey, sexy." The Boy said with a grin. The two share a kiss and walk together.

Lincoln sighed again. "For a sec, I thought it will...

"Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln gasped but found out that it was another couple. This repeat twice mistaken for the seconds which get Lincoln being annoyed. "Seriously? Does every girl in the park sound like Leni and have boyfriends name Lincoln?"

"Liiiincoln!"

Lincoln looked and sees a dog name Lincoln rush to her master as he lick her face.

"That's it I had enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori is still on her bed chatting her friend Dana on the phone.

"I know. I can't believe Carol would do that to that boy. Karma is literally going to bite her in the ass." Lori than got a second call. "Hang on, Diana. I got another call." Lori answer the second caller. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, babe."_

"Bobby? Why are you calling me?!" Lori angrily asked.

 _"Babe, I know you're upset and I'm sorry. But I still love you."_ Bobby sadly answered.

"If you've love me, then you would have stayed. With me. But no, you decided to leave me."

 _"Babe, I would never leave you but my dad got a job and he needs it."_

'Well you did."

 _"But, babe..."_

"Don't call me babe! Ever! And you know what, I've found someone after you moved and he's the sweetest and caring boy I've ever known. And he will never leave me!"

 _"B-babe..."_

 _"_ It's time for you to move on. Just like I have. Don't call me again."

Lori hang up on Bobby. Lori then talk to Dana and tells her that she'll call back later, she hang up and then sobbed onto her pillow. "Stupid Bobby! I was fine until you call me! Why?! Why?! Why do you keep haunting me?! She continues sobbing.

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln return home. He sees the rest of the siblings except for Lori and Leni are sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, bro. Where have you been?" Luna asked him.

"I was at the park to relax. Where's Lori and Leni?"

"Lori is in her room. She's in a sad mood." Lynn answered her.

"What happen?"

"Bobby called her." Lola said.

"Geez. I'll go talk to her." Lincoln said.

"Sorry, bro. But Lori said she needs to be alone and doesn't want to talk to anyone." Luna said.

"Oh. And Leni?"

"I think she's in the bathroom. The bathroom door is locked and I'm betting that she's constipating in there." Lynn said.

"Gross. Well, I'll be in my room if you guys need. But knock first." Lincoln said.

In Lincoln's room, it turns out that Leni is not in the bathroom but hiding under his bed. She felt cramped under due to how tall she is as she tries holding her legs together to make room.

"Dang it. Why do I have to be so tall? But I need to know what Lincoln's problem is. *gapsed* He's here."

Leni stop talking just before Lincoln enter his room. Lincoln closed the door behind as he groan of annoyance.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

 _"Her?" Is he referring to Ronnie Anne?"_ Leni said in her thoughts.

"I thought going to the park will forget these images. But it's getting worse."

" _But I though he likes her. Why does he wanted to forget her?"_

 _"_ Hearing her voice keep making remembering that event. Making me...

Lincoln felt something tied in his pants, he looks down and sees he got hard. "No! Not again!"

 _"What's going on?"_

"My penis got hard. Can't think of anything else, I got to do this." Lincoln said as he zip down his pants.

 _"What is he..."_

Leni then hears moaning out of Lincoln's mouth; she blushes knowing what Lincoln is doing because she sees one of her old boyfriends masturbate in front of her.

 _"He must be thinking about Ronnie Anne."_

He pants and moans as he strokes his dick faster, his mind is clouded by the image and imagine that Leni is here in front of him. Leni blushes hard listening her brother masturbating, she began to sweat and wanted to do the same but can't because she's in a tight spot; so she has to hold it in. Lincoln pants heavily as he noticed he's almost reach climax; with one more stroke, he reach his limit as he shout out her name.

"OH LENIII!" Lincoln shouted as he jizzed on the door.

Leni is surprised and shock that this isn't Ronnie Anne, it's me. Next, she hear his sobbed.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Lincoln cried.

 _"Oh, Lincoln."_ Leni thought.

Later that night, Lincoln is already sleeping and the door is also clean. Leni carefully crawl out of his bed and stand to see her brother for a sec till she sneaks to her bedroom to change to her pajamas and head to her bed. She couldn't sleep. She's been thinking about Lincoln on what he did.

 _"Lincoln._ _That's the problem you've been having, you should told me. I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you have feeling of me. But then again...you are the only boy that carried for me, help to get my driver's license even though I failed, and cheer me up when I get dumped several time. And I stood against you when our siblings blame you for something silly. Maybe...maybe I'm having the same feeling . And Lincoln won't stop masturbate about until I do something about it. Hmmm...I got it."_ Leni smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day over at Clyde's house, Clyde is watching an episode of ARGGH. Although, it's a rerun from the last season but he doesn't care he enjoys it whenever it's new or old. Clyde then got a text message from Lori.

 _"Hey, Clyde. You're free?"_ Clyde read her text.

Clyde replied the text. "Yes. I'm free. Is something wrong?"

 _"I'm on my way. I need someone to talk too."_ Clyde read her replied.

Clyde puts his phone and is now worrying for her and hopefully he could her again.

* * *

Back at the loud house, Lincoln just came out of the bathroom with a sound of the toilet flushing. He walk downstairs to sit on the couch to watch some t.v.

"Hi, Lincoln!"

Lincoln jump a bit when he sees Leni holding a glass of ice cold lemonade as she smiled. "L-Leni...um, hey."

"Listen, I know you don't want to spend time with me right now. But I made us some lemonade. And I was wondering if you like some?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Leni handed him a glass of lemonade and then sit next to him as she watches him drinks. She look down on him on how cute he is when he drinks her lemonade but she needs to focus; now it's time for the next phase of her plan which made her grin. She purposely drop her lemonade on the floor to get his attention.

Leni faking her gasped. "Oh, no. Butter fingers."

"That's okay. I'll clean it up." Lincoln said.

"No no. This is my mess and I have to clean it. I'll be right back." Leni said getting up the couch to head inside the kitchen to grab some paper towels. She came back with paper towels. "This won't take long." And once again, Leni purposely bent down in front of Lincoln so she could clean the stain of the floor and for him to stare at her booty.

Lincoln's eyes widened and cheeks glow red. Her butt looks a bit huge for him, soft and smooth, and it seems she's wearing pink panties with white flowers all over it. This makes Lincoln's pant got even tighter so he quickly finish drinking his lemonade. "Excuse me I need to used the toilet." Lincoln put the glass on the coffee and rush to the bathroom upstairs.

Leni giggles. "Now for the next phase." Leni said to herself as she follows him.

* * *

Back with Clyde, Clyde is standing in the door way waiting for Lori to arrived. The doorbell rang and he answered the door to see Lori feeling sad.

"Hey, Clyde. Can I come in?"

"Absolute. Please come in."

Lori walks into his house and sat on his couch. "Thank you, Clyde."

"Tell me everything what happen. I'll go make you some tea." Clyde said as he walks into the kitchen to make tea.

"Thanks, Clyde. It's Bobby. I thought I was finally over with him but when he texted me, his voice has been taunting me. He won't leave me alone."

"The nerve of him! Doesn't he know when to quit!' Clyde said.

"I'm afraid not. But I told him not to call me." Lori said.

"That's good."

"But I'm worrying that he'll call me again; trying to win me back."

Clyde came back holding two cups filled with team. "Well, if he calls again, I'll be there with you to talk to him." Clyde gives her a cup of tea.

"You didn't need to do this for me."

"I assist. I hate seeing you like this and I will do anything in my power to make you feel power." Clyde smiled.

Lori blushes and take a sip of his team. "Mmm. Green Tea? Lori asks with a smile.

"A new special type green tea made by my dads." Clyde smiled too.

The two look at each other for a sec with a blush but look away to drink their tea.

* * *

Back at The Loud House

In the bathroom, Lincoln's member is so rock hard that his balls are hurting. "Dang it, Leni. Why?" Lincoln zip down his pants to pull out his man hood. "Are you trying to make me crazy for you?" Lincoln said.

Leni opens the door which made Lincoln gasped. "Yes, Linky. That's what I'm doing right now."

"LENI! Uh-uh, can't you see I'm trying to pee!" Lincoln lied.

"Oh, Linky. I know what you're going to do. And I know what you did yesterday." Leni winked.

Lincoln then covering his face and begins to cry. "Oh Leni. I did a sinful thing. Ever since the dance at that restaurant, I can't stop thinking about you. I've been having dirty thought about you and tried not to think about it but it's getting stronger. I..think I'm in love with you. I'm disgust and ashamed of myself."

So Leni is right, he's having feelings for her but is shame about it. She hate seeing him cry like this and wanted to do something about this and she did. She gently take Lincoln's hand away from his face and look at his watery eyes, smile, and then lean down to passionately kiss him. Lincoln was surprised and wanted her to stop but he decided to kiss her back. The two broke the kiss as their checks glow bright. "Why on earth would I say something to a boy I like?" Leni smiled.

"What?"

"Tell you the truth. I've also been in love you, you're so nice to me and you were there for me when from my terrible break up, and you never give up on me when I mess things up."

"But we're siblings."

"You're brain said so. But what about your heart?"

Lincoln didn't realize that before.

"Plus, I can also help with your dirty thoughts." Leni grin.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. But not right now, so no masturbation." Leni said putting zip back his pants up. "We'll save it for tonight when everyone is sleeping because I like doing this at night." Leni smiled.

Lincoln sighed. "Okay."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be kind to go, I need to tinkle." Leni said holding her area as she cross her legs.

"Oh sorry." Lincoln ran out of the bathroom.

Leni put the toilet seat down, pull down her panties, and peed there. Leni giggles. "It work out what I expected. Now for the final phase." Leni grin.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dinner time in the Loud House, we see the family are eating their dinner as well talking each other about their day.

"So, Luan. How's your day with Mrs. White's cat?" Rita asks her.

"It was Cat-astrophic." Luan laughed. "But seriously it's a nightmare I mean Mrs. White is a nice old lady, but her cat is vicious towards me. Now I got go back tomorrow." Luan feeling nervous.

"That's nice." Rita smiled while cutting her steak.

"My day is atrocious. Those simple unintelligent have not been paying attention to my lecture since the start of class." Lisa said with an angry tone.

"Eh. I don't blame them." Lynn said.

Leni stop eating for a sec and look at Lincoln who is eating. Under the table, she used her right foot to slip out her sandal and reach to Lincoln's thigh which he is across away from her.

Lincoln stop eating and felt someone's foot is on his leg, he carefully look down under the table without anyone noticing and recognize the lime green painted toe nails. It's Leni. As soon he looks at Leni, he sees she got a naughty look on her face.

Leni started rubbing her foot on his thigh.

 _"W-what is she doing? Is she trying to get us caught?" Lincoln thought to himself as he feels nervous._

Lincoln blushes; he tries not to moan or flinch as he goes back to eating. But this doesn't stop Leni as her foot reach to his crotch which cause him to gasp a little bit.

Luna noticed Lincoln as his face is red. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Lincoln replied nervously.

"So, son. How about you? How's your day?" Lynn Sr. asks

Leni with her evil grin starts rubbing his groin which got him surprised.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, dad, I'm fine. And nothing too special about my day."

The Family went back eating. Leni continue rubbing his crotch as it grows bigger and bigger tighten his pants. Lincoln struggles to eat and tries not to moan; it feels good for him but he doesn't want to get caught. _"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Lincoln thought to himself._ Lincoln carefully put his hand under the table and zip down his pants for his dick to pop out under the table. Leni poke it with her toe but then soon rub it between her toes as Lincoln tries not to moan.

 _Leni giggles in her thought. "Look how cute he is trying not to moan."_

Leni rubs it faster and faster with Lincoln struggles to hold on to it, climax all over her foot and on the carpit. Lincoln felt satisfied and shock that he did that here in front of family.

Leni chuckles.

"Something funny, sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing, dad." Leni answers while still looking at Lincoln with a grin.

Lincoln whimpered a bit.

After Dinner, Lincoln and Leni are sitting on the couch watching T.V. together. Lincoln is still stunned on what just happen over at the dinner table.

"I can't believe you just did that to me."

Leni giggles. "Oh come now. You like it when I did that. It was written all over your cute face.

Lincoln blushes. "I guess so."

"And plus that's just a warm up until later." Leni smiled as she plant her hand on his leg.

Lincoln gulped. "Oh boy."

"Leni! Could you come up here and help me with my hair!" Lola called Leni.

"Dang it. Got to go. I'll see you later, sweetie." Leni wicked as she head upstairs.

Lincoln feels more nervous. "So this is it. No turning back now. I confess my feelings towards Leni and now we're going to have sex. I don't know if I feel excited or disgust that what I'm going to do. But let's find out." Lincoln said to himself.

 **A/N: Sorry for this chapter to be short and the next chapter will also be short, but after those chapter I'll try to make it longer. Anyway thanks for reading, fav, review and follow, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Day had turn into night, Lincoln is already in his pjs and is ready to go to bed. He's still nervous. What if he accidental get her pregnant and it will ruin her. "Maybe I should tell her that I change my mind. When she comes, I'll tell her." Lincoln got into his bed and waited for Leni. Strange. Very strange. I know everyone is already sleeping but Leni should have been here by now. So he waited, and waited, and waited until he fell asleep. Maybe she forgotten or change her mind.

"Linky. Oh, Linky."

Lincoln woke up and see Leni on top of him as he quickly blushes. "Leni!" Lincoln quietly shouted.

"Sorry, I was late. Lori was still on her phone so I waited until I fell asleep. But when I woke up, Lori finally went to sleep.

"That explains it. Listen, Leni, I-

Lincoln was cut off when Leni passion kiss him, he wants to stop and tries to tell her something important, but her kiss is pure and sweet that he can't think strange. All he could think is fucking his beautiful sister. This cause his dick to grow increasing large from the kiss.

Leni stops kissing. "Sorry, Linky. I just have to do that since I made you wait for so long. You were saying?"

"I-I was going to say that I'm nervous since this is my first time." Lincoln lied.

"Oh, don't worry, Linky. I'll help you. Just follow my steps, okay?" Leni smiled.

Lincoln nod. _"Damn it Lincoln what the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to tell her that I don't want this!" Lincoln thought._

Leni climbs off of him to stand, she slowly removes her night dress and lay it on the floor. Lincoln is watching the whole thing afters sitting up as he blushes and can't believe we're really going to to do this, his dick can't erect any further as it drip pre-cum. _"Soo hot." Lincoln thought._

She's wearing hot pink panties and bra. "You're going to love the next part." Leni said as she slowly pull down her underwear and toss on Lincoln's face, then she takes off her bra and toss it onto Lincoln's face. Now, she's fully naked. Damn. From head to toe, she looks fucking amazing. "Like what you see?" Leni ask him with a smile.

Lincoln blushes. "Y-yeah...I do."

Leni giggles. "Thank you. Would you like to touch them?" She asks while holding her breasts.

"Really? I can?"

Leni nod happily.

"O-okay." Lincoln reach to her breasts and gently touch them making Leni gasp a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Please, keep going."

Lincoln nods and continues rubbing her breasts. There soft and big that you just want to smother your face in, but he need to control himself and go by Leni's instruction. Hearing her moans is so adorable that he love it but what get her even more excited is when he rub her nipples. Looks like he's doing a good job. For a minute, Leni tells Lincoln to stop now which he did.

"That was great, Linky. Now, it's your turn to take off your clothes."

Lincoln is extremely nervous because he's going to strip right in front of his older sister, he could have just stop and tell her but he keeps refusing to do that, he sighed and started to take of his pj pants and his shirt leaving nothing but an underwear with an erection. "Okay, here we go." Lincoln said as he slowly removes his underwear which made Leni blushes. "Like what you see?" Lincoln ask her as he being nervous. He's not strong like those hunks she dated or the jocks, just a regular boy who enjoys reading comic in his underwear.

"You have a lovely body." Leni answered with a smile.

Lincoln smiles.

Leni hold his hands as she look at him with passion.

Lincoln do the same as Leni.

"Ready for the fun part?"

Lincoln respond. "Yes. Let's do this."

Leni let go of his hand and climb back to his bed, she spread her legs wide and open her clit for Lincoln to see as his eyes widen on how beautiful it looks. "First, I want you to lick my pink spot."

Lincoln nodded and then said. "Okay. Sure." He begin to go down on his knees and licks Leni's clit starting top from bottom, when he did that, Leni then let out a gasp and then moans as Lincoln continues licking.

Leni moans. "Oh, Linky...Y-yes...like that."

After a few minutes of licking, he decided to switch to sucking her pussy like a leech he is as she blushes even more and moans a bit louder but quickly covers her mouth trying to control her volume even though it feels so good, as while he's doing that Lincoln switch back to licking her pussy. Hearing Leni's moan makes him wants to fuck her but he's going to be patient since this is his first time and he doesn't want to screw this up. For several minutes, Lincoln is still licking her vagina but then he'll soon get a surprised from Leni.

"Linky, I-I can't hold it anymore...I'm..." And with that, Leni squirt juice out of her pussy and into Lincoln's mouth. He thought she peed into his mouth but no, he just taste Leni's cum, and it taste sweet like honey. "H-how does it taste?" She asks while panting.

Lincoln swallow it. "Delicious."

Leni smiled. "That's good to hear. Now, for the next step, I wanted to taste your little boy hood."She stand up and got close to him as she got on her knees, and stroke his member making Lincoln moan. Her both hands make good work on Lincoln's dick as he struggles not to came too soon. "Hehehe. You're so cute when you moan like that." Leni licks her lips as she gives him a handjob and then gives him a blowjob which made Lincoln gasp out.

"L-Leni." Lincoln moans. She good. _Really_ good. He's surprised that she knows all this since she portrayed as a stereotypical dumb blonde but he knows that she never dumb. "Th-this feels so good." Lincoln said trying to control his volume.

And without warning and a few seconds, he came inside of her mouth. She gagged and cough out of his cum. He really screw it up. "Leni, oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Leni finishing coughing. "I'm okay."

"Sorry. I tried holding it in but I shoot into you to soon." Lincoln apologized feeling bad.

Leni chuckles. "Don't feel so bad, Linky. This is your first remember so I know something like this would happen." Leni then noticed that he got hard again. "Oh my. Well, I guess we could move on to the finally step."

"Finally step?"

Leni climbs back on to the bed to get in a doggy position and spread her clit wide. "Stick your pee pee into my pink spot." She grins.

Lincoln gulped seeing Leni in that position but then soon realized something. "Shouldn't I wear a condom first?"

"Oh, yes that's right. But I don't have any of them which I should have bought them before doing this." Leni than got an idea. Instead of spreading her pussy, she spreads her anus wide. "You can stick your pee pee into my dirty hole. No condoms for this hole since it won't get me pregnant Lori said. "

"Well, okay then." Lincoln walk close to her behind as holds his dick with one hand, his other hand touch her left ass check; so soft like pillow. "Okay, I'm going in." As soon Lincoln said that he went down there and then made Leni gasp from Lincoln's dick entering her ass as she begins moaning. "Holy shit."

"Linky, don't used that kind of language."

"Sorry. It's just...it's so tight."

"Okay, Linky, now move in and out with your member slowly."

"S-sure, Leni." Lincoln begins to thrust inside of her making Leni moan and grunted from the pleasure of her brother, but in a few minutes Lincoln doesn't look Leni as her sister but of a girlfriend that he has a crush on her at school who wish to go out with. He completely forget to tell Leni something important nor care about it anymore since he's now he's really enjoying it.

"Oh, Linky, I'm think I'm going to shoot juices again." Leni said while moaning.

Lincoln grunts. "Me too. Let's...let's cum together." He thrusted faster and faster as fast as he could.

Leni covers her mouth. "Oh, Linky!"

With one final thrust, he came inside of her as she scream quietly with her mouth covers. The two breathes heavily. Lincoln slowly pull his dick out of her ass and watches her poop out of his cum as it drips on to the floor.

Later, Lincoln and Leni are lying in his bed still naked as they snuggle together.

"So, Linky, did you enjoy your first time?"

"Leni, that was incredible. I'm happy we did it."

Leni giggles. "Glad you like it and hope that will get those dirty thoughts out of your head."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah."

The two were quiet.

"Linky."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Me? Your boyfriend? I don't know if I'm the right type for you."

"Nonsense. You're like so my type. Like I say, you're different from all the boyfriends I used to have and the only boy who actually care for me."

"Oh, Leni."

Leni blushes. "I want to spend my entire life to be with you." Leni said holding his hands. "And I know you want the same thing."

Lincoln smiled.

"I love you, Linky."

"I love you too, Leni."

The two share a kiss and then fell asleep together.


End file.
